You Believe Me, Don't You?
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: A sister has a question for her brother who has a seemingly impossible answer. A silly oneshot that may or may not be a crackfic.


Something happened recently and upset me enough to the point it is affecting some of my creativity when it comes to writing so I am writing this piece in an effort to cheer myself and for laughs; mine and yours. I guess it would be called a crackfic but I don't know what it would really be called.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Planet Earth, North America, USA

Elizabeth sighed as she opened the freezer to retrieve her carton of Häagen-Dazs Chocolate Ice Cream only to find it missing.

Puzzled she pushed different objects around searching for the carton that she had purchased yesterday and had placed right in the freezer.

After a fruitless search she headed out to the garage to see if maybe after she left to spend time with Abby someone had moved it to one of the chest freezers. After rummaging around for a minute in each one it became clear to Elizabeth that she wasn't going to find it.

Grumbling she headed back inside and opened the fridge only to discover that her watermelon spears were gone along with her Orange Bell Peppers.

Now angry she stalked to the cupboard and opened it and saw that her huge container of Swiss Miss Hot Chocolate Mix was gone as well.

Operating on a hunch she opened the trash can and saw the discarded containers of the ice cream, the watermelon spears and the Swiss Miss Hot Chocolate along with the undesirable parts of several Orange Bell Peppers.

Elizabeth was boiling with anger. She had only been gone one night and someone had managed to go through all of her food?

She quickly ran through a mental list of who would have been home while she had been gone and quickly got her answer.

"ALEX!" she screamed.

The sound of a body hitting the floor and a moment later the sound of hurried footsteps reached her ears.

Elizabeth turned and waited for her youngest brother to appear.

A moment later Alex appeared in the doorway of the kitchen looking confused and a little worried.

"Did you eat all of my ice cream, watermelon spears, Bell Peppers and drink all of my hot chocolate?" She demanded.

Alex shook his head.

"You were the only one home last night so if it wasn't you then who did?" Elizabeth demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me." Alex answered.

"Try me." Elizabeth gritted out.

"Well after Nat left for camp and Etan picked Joe up I heard a strange noise. Not too long afterwards there was a knock on the back door and I opened it thinking maybe Pan had gotten loose and someone was returning him. Instead it was Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia and Han Solo.

"They explained that the Falcon was damaged and they needed a place to hide while they called for help. They were the ones that ate your stuff."

Xxxxxxxxx

Alex swallowed after he finished his account of the events that had happened the night before. He wasn't sure if his older sister believed him. At the moment she had a curious look on her face that reminded him of the animated expression on Prince Zuko's face when his Uncle Iroh told him the reason he had altered course was because he had lost his Lotus Tile and needed a replacement.

"Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia and Han Solo landed nearby, came over and ate my stuff." Elizabeth said slowly in what sounded like disbelief.

"Yup and Luke Skywalker fixed your laptop to repay you." Alex told her.

He watched in some trepidation as his sister opened her laptop and started it up.

After a few minutes she looked up.

"It is running better than it was yesterday." She finally said.

"Do you believe me then?" Alex asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

He watched as Elizabeth headed for the backdoor and opened it. Alex was puzzled; why had she opened the door.

"I believe you Alex." She told him as she headed for the stairs.

"Why?" Alex asked completely confused.

Smiling Elizabeth backtracked and gestured for him to follow her.

Alex followed her to the backdoor and onto the back steps.

Elizabeth then pointed at the ground where there were three tread-like marks in the dirt.

"Artoo." Elizabeth answered before she went back inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

This brought a smile to my face as I wrote this.


End file.
